Ryu KibaA Romantic story of the Ato de Shokuminch
by Rhiannon5
Summary: When Karou inherites a dojo in Neo Japan, she thinks she'll just continue her historykendo teaching... but little does she know what fate has instore for her.


Rhannion: This is my first attempt at an RK story so be nice... This is futuristic and way au so please tell me if I completely confuse you.  
  
Sano: I'm not even in this part... That sucks.  
  
Rhiannion: Shut up. You'll be in it soon enough jerk.  
  
Sano: I love you too Rhi... Anyway... Here's the story.  
  
Ryu Kiba- A Romantic story of the Ato de Shokuminchi Era  
  
Chapter 1: Kamiya-sensei  
  
"Kamiya, Kaoru." I stiffened as heard my name ring from inside the classroom.  
  
I squared my shoulders and stepped in. Neo Japan was more Americanized then Japan. I was quite frightened of what I would find.  
  
The class sat in their rows, quiet and respectful, much like I was in Japan. I came to stand next to saki-sensei Yukemura.  
  
"Class." They stood and bowed before returning to their seats. I felt slightly intimidated.  
  
Get it together Kamiya. Get it together now.  
  
"Who's this ugly... Ugly?!" A voice yelled from the back.  
  
"Myojin, Yahiko... Would you like to receive another discipline?" The teacher yelled as I tried to keep my temper in check.  
  
"Whatever man... but what can this ugly girl teach us?" He stood.  
  
Myojin, Yahiko was a short kid, with spiky hair and sharp eyes, a big mouth and nothing to back it up. I could take him easy.  
  
"That's Kamiya-sensei you no good punk!" I yelled clenching my fists.  
  
Saki-sensei Yukemura gave us both a look and I barely resisted the urge to squeak. The Myojin kid didn't back down. I had to admire his spunk, but could he back it up?  
  
"Discipline hall during lunch Myojin. Also, Kamiya-sensei will be running the kendo club."  
  
"A girl can't run the kendo club!" The Myojun kid yelled.  
  
"Damn orphan! If it wasn't for our rules under the colony alliance you'd be on the streets where filth like you belong." Head teacher Yukemura growled.  
  
Shock shot through me, orphan? Myojin was one of the more wealthy samurai families. How could he be poor?  
  
"I still have to Myojin honor you pig!"  
  
"Honor is dead. The Amerikajin-Igirisujin-Nihonjin Kyotei saw to that."  
  
"The A.I.N.K. can kiss my ass."  
  
"Yahiko... Don't be so crass. The A.I.N.K. is all that we have now after the Nibanme Bakematus is over." I found myself saying.  
  
"The age of guns ended and the age of swords reborn." Yahiko stated.  
  
"I'm glad I'm your history teacher... You might enjoy it." I smiled at him.  
  
"You're still ugly." He tacked on, but with slight respect.  
  
"Pointy haired punk." I said with affection.  
  
This might not be so bad after all.  
  
As I was packing up my things at the end of the day. I sighed... No cram school, not entrance exams... This was just too weird. The A.I.N.K. was changing so much and still so much stayed the same... The colonies were supposed to have the best of all three worlds, they said. United by our common rules divided by our sectors. I picked up my last book when a head poked into the room.  
  
"I finally found you." It was the Myojin kid.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked trying to be stern.  
  
"I was wondering... If I..." He trailed.  
  
"Spit it out. I have papers to grade."  
  
"IfIcouldgohomewithyou." He rushed out in one breath.  
  
"Sure... But next time, breath." I muttered closing my bag.  
  
"I can?!" He seemed shocked.  
  
"I can't let you stay out in the cold on my honor as master. I'll see you at Kendo practice." I patted his head as I left.  
  
The kid wasn't so bad. And I could put him to work. He'd be earning his pay. My father would say I'm too generous but... As a student of my style... I can't just leave the kid.  
  
As I was walking towards the kendo building at three I noticed a shadow walking behind me. I paused and grasp my kendo sword. It seemed to stop and I thought nothing of it. Petty thugs would run as soon as I got on the school grounds. I kept walking.  
  
As I entered the building I noticed that the shadow followed. I pulled my sword and turned. It was an odd little man with a cross-shaped scar. I stared at him as he blinked at me.  
  
"Oh no... This one must have picked the wrong person to follow." He blinked rubbing his head.  
  
"Nani?" Who was this guy.  
  
"This one was hoping that you'd led him to the station."  
  
"The station? Why?"  
  
"This one is just a wanderer... No need to be bothered... Goodbye." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Stop right there! You're carrying a real sword! Don't you know that's against the law!"  
  
"This one's sword is not against the law... This sword can not kill you though it can harm." He spoke as he pulled out his sword.  
  
I stared at it slightly confused. A sword that's blade was backwards, reversed... I knew what it was called. It was on the tip of my tongue.  
  
"This one will be going." He turned and left.  
  
"Idiot. The police are going to get him." I muttered as I turned and continued on my way.  
  
Kendo was one of my favorite things to teach. It was the basics of my style; through I was not yet a master at my own. If I could just get the final attack I could bring back the Kamiya-kasshin-ryu... but until then... Kendo basics it was.  
  
As the day wound up I noticed the Myojin kid looking at me with something akin to slight awe. We did our last exercise and then bowed. The others in the class still had on their cocky acts. I decided to set them straight.  
  
"Alright... since we all know the basics... We're practicing the next step tomorrow, maybe... I think though... That many of your forms are so shaky that we'll have to keep practice matches off until second semester... As for master class, I'm not opening any. Understood?" I dared them to challenge me.  
  
"Not opening the master class? Why?" That was Gukaryn.  
  
"Because... None of you know your forms correctly. To put you in a master class to receive the final lessons and fight me would be cruel." I smiled at him.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Do any of you know third form?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No. The last guy didn't teach us." That was Myojin.  
  
"And that would be my point. If you do not know the third form then the class can not be taught. Dismissed." I bowed.  
  
Many of them reluctantly bowed back. Then I grabbed my bag nodded to the Myojin kid and we left.  
  
"Hey... kid... What is a reversed blade sword called again? It's been on my mind all day... Can't seem to remember the word." I spoke.  
  
"Stupid ugly... It's Sakabatou." He muttered with affection.  
  
"Thanks kid." I smiled.  
  
I was beginning not to mind his stupid nickname. Which surprised me all in it's self. When we reached my dojo he stared.  
  
"You live in a dojo?" He asked wide-eyed.  
  
"I inherited it from my father... I moved here when my mother died."  
  
"Just how old are you lady?" He asked softly.  
  
"Twenty-four why?" I raised a fist.  
  
"You seem a little young... What's you school? Can you teach it to me?" He asked as I opened the gate.  
  
"It's the Kamiya-kasshin-ryu. I'm not a master though... My father died before I could learn the final attack... So I'm left to do that on my own."  
  
"Wow... You're family has a style?" He asked.  
  
"It's not very well know but..."  
  
"That's still... I would be proud to be your student."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled, I was right the Myojin kid wasn't so bad. **********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rhia: This hasn't been beta read.... So if it's got so major problems tell me and I'll kick Bando-eido in the head and force her to work...  
  
Sano: I read it.  
  
Rhia: You're spelling and grammar's worse then mine!  
  
Sano: Shut up Miss thirty-something on the reading of the ACT.  
  
Rhia: You don't even know what that is... **whacks**  
  
Sano: Please read and review... **falls over** 


End file.
